Many data processing systems include a collection of interconnected devices. The storage and processing capabilities of these systems may be distributed among these interconnected devices. A user at a first device in a system of this type may desire to access the storage or processing capabilities of a second device in the system.
As data processing systems become larger and more complex to serve a variety of users, system administrators may desire to restrict access to the storage and processing capabilities of the system devices. A known security technique allows users unrestricted access to system devices upon furnishing appropriate access information, such as an identifier and a password. However, unauthorized users may thwart this security technique by appropriating the access information. Furthermore, this security technique may not provide user-specific access designations.